Timmy and Trixies Hot Day
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: It is a hot sunny day in Dimmsdale and a water fight is in order
1. Chapter 1

_**Timmy and Trixie's Hot Day**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a hot sunny day in Dimmsdale and Timmy Turner was watching TV in the living room with Cosmo and Wanda, who were disguised as pink and green cushions next to him in the dark when Timmy's dad came into the room. "Timmy it's a nice sunny day, why not go outside and play?" asked Timmy's father. "I would" responded Timmy, "but it's a Saturday and what better way to spend a Saturday by watching cartoons". Timmy's dad wiped his brow and suggested "why not visit Trixie?" Just then Timmy's dad opened the curtains and a bright light entered the room, glaring onto the TV screen making it hard to see the screen. "Look outside!" exclaimed Timmy's father. "It's a bright sunny day and your wasting it by sitting inside!" "Fine!" Timmy responded angrily and went outside.

"Whoa Jesus Christ!" sighed Timmy. "This is a really hot day; it's too hot to play outside!" "I couldn't agree more Cosmo responded while waving his wand in front of his forehead like a fan. " Be carful you idiot!" shrieked Wanda and she slapped Cosmo across the head. "What did I do?" asked Cosmo in a shocked voice. "Your going to poof something unpridicible with that wand you fool!" Hey now come on Timmy, why not call for Trixie and you and her can do something. So off to Trixie's house Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda went.

Meanwhile at Trixie's house, Trixie was also stuffing her face with a big bowl of cereal when her father came in the room. "That is the 3rd bowl of cereal you had today" Trixie's father exclaimed. "Don't you think you have had enough?" he then asked. "No way!" Responded Trixie, "there is nothing wrong with me" Trixie then let out a huge burp, *BUUUUURRRP!* And then Trixie patted her round, which was showing which gurgled when she patted it. Just then the doorbell rung. Trixie then went to the door and opened the door. "Hi Trixie" smiled Timmy. "Hey" Trixie smiled happily with her exposed belly spilling over her skirt and under her purple t shirt, which was becoming too small ever since Trixie gained weight. "It's a nice day why not do something today" asked Timmy cheerfully. "Preferably something that will cool us down" he then added. "Oh ive got an idea!" Trixie beamed, "how about a water fight at Dimmsdale Park?" In Trixie's house, Trixie's father was making himself a bacon sandwich, the smell travelled to the landing where Timmy and Trixie was standing and went up Trixie's nose. Trixie could feel her mouth start to water and just then Trixie's stomach made a gurgling and bubbling sound and it kicked at the same time, * GLLLUUURRRPPP, BUBBLLLEE!* went Trixie's stomach sounding like a witches cauldron. Trixie then put both hands on her exposed belly and blushed and giggled "Ive only had 3 bowls of cereal for breakfast. I'm just going to have my last one then al meet you and the guys in the park" So go home and get your water pistols and I will meet you at Dimmsdale park in a few minutes. "Great sounds fun" Timmy said exidedly and so Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda


	2. Chapter 2

_**Timmy and Trixie's hot day **_

_**Chapter 2**_

At Dimmsdale Park, Cosmo and Wanda proofed up. "Wow a water fight!" Cosmo said cheerfully, "sounds like fun!" added Wanda excitedly. "Oh and we have the perfect water fight set" smiled Cosmo. Cosmo and Wanda waved there wands and a box appeared. "Behold! The fairy world summer fun pack!" announced Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy opened the box and he found 2 huge water guns, 2 buckets of water balloons, a slip and slide, a hose and 2 bottles of Fairy World waterproof sun cream. "COOL AWSOME!" Timmy exclaimed excitedly.

Just then Trixie Tang showed up. "Isent Chester and AJ coming?" asked Trixie. Errm…haven't seen them responded Timmy. Then Cosmo and Wanda turned themselves into changing tents. Timmy went inside Cosmo who was a green changing tent and Trixie went inside Wanda who was a pink changing tent. Inside Timmy turner found a bottle of sun cream and his blue swimming shorts. Then Timmy put on his swimming shorts and slapped on some sun cream. While Timmy and Trixie were getting changed, Cosmo and Wanda proofed out 2 taps from under the ground so Timmy and Trixie could refill there guns. When Timmy was ready he stepped outside and he saw Trixie standing in front of him in her purple bikini. Her fat belly covered the bottom of her bikini bottom. Trixie and Timmy then both picked up there water guns and the water fight was on!

Cosmo and Wanda then turned themselves into birds and perched themselves in a nearby tree to keep an eye on Timmy from a distance. Timmy then cocked his huge water gun, but Trixie managed to squirt Timmy first. Then Timmy and Trixie started squirting each other with water. Trixie's round belly jiggled as she moved about taking shots and dodging Timmy.

After a while an ice cream truck came. When Trixie heard the music, she could feel her belly start to feel empty and make stomach juices inside. Trixie then patted her belly then went to go get an ice cream. But when she got to the ice cream truck, she noticed a queue of people. Trixie then clutched her belly as she felt the vibrations of the rumble. Soon the queue shortened and soon it was just Tootie, who was standing in front of her being served. Tootie then walked away with an ice cream cone in her hand. Soon it was Trixie's turn to be served. The ice cream man was a friendly slim man with a blonde moustache. "Sorry kid, all sold out" the ice cream man said. Trixie's jaw dropped and she walked back towards Timmy holding her fat beach ball shaped belly that was rumbling like a volcano. Just then Tootie walked into Trixie's belly and fell backwards onto the ground and then Trixie then fell backwards onto Tootie. "Oh dear are you ok?" Trixie asked sounding shocked. Just then, she noticed Tootie still had her ice cream cone in her hand and surprisingly hadn't dropped it. Trixie's stomach made a really loud growl that even made her belly ripple, * GRROOOOAARRRRR!* Growled Trixie's belly. Trixie then grabbed Tooties ice cream cone and ate it in one gulp then let out a small burp. Trixie stood up and even helped Tootie back to her feet and asked if tootie was ok. "Yeah i'm fine" Tootie responded nervously. Trixie then carried on her way back to Timmy.

When Trixie got back to Timmy, Timmy threw a water bomb of her and then Trixie and Timmy threw water bombs of each other. Then Timmy got out the slip-n-slide and hosed it down. Trixie then ran and dove onto the slip and slide. As Trixie ran, her belly jiggled side to side and up and down, then Timmy had a go on the slip and slide. At the end of the day, the sun was setting and Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves into changing tents and Timmy and Trixie both got changed. When Timmy got changed he noticed Trixie had a purple belly top that showed most of her round gut and which made it spill over her shorts. "This day has been fantastic" smiled Trixie, who then kissed Timmy on the cheek and then held his hand. As Timmy and Trixie were walking through the park, Timmy asked "would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Just then Trixie stomach rumbled loudly sounding really low and deep, * RUUUUUUUUUMMMMBLLLLEEE!* rumbled Trixie's stomach, sounding really empty. Trixie then put her hand on her belly and responded with her cheeks going red "of course I would". And so, Timmy and Trixie walked out of the park to Timmy's house with the sun setting on Dimmsdale.

_**The End**_


End file.
